Cuidando de San
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: En su momento, hacerla de niñera pareció una buena idea. Le gustaban los niños. Sin embargo, no imagino verlo ese día, menos en el marco de entrada. [Esta historia participa en el reto "Un día como padres" del foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!"]


**[** Esta historia participa en el reto normal de Junio **"Un día como padres"** del foro **"¡El Cometa de Sozin!"** **]**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _La Leyenda de Korra_ utilizados en esta historia no son míos, si no de Michael Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio lucrativo con esto; mi único propósito es el de entretener y promover el Korroh.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con siete mil cinco palabras. Me pasé del límite. Again. Tengo un problema con los límites de palabras... También, una advertencia por la pareja, y por el mal intento de comedia.

Aclaraciones y agradecimientos al final

...

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Cuidando de San

Por _Zeldi-chan de hyuuga_

* * *

—Amor, ¿Ya estás lista? —habló un cansado maestro fuego, recargado perezosamente en el diván, cruzado de brazos, descansado el cuello en el respaldo. Giró la muñeca, y observó su reloj. Tenía más de media hora en la misma posición, esperando a su esposa—El barco no tardará en llegar.

—¡Ya casi! — contestó apresurada, saliendo de su habitación, trastabillando al terminar de colocarse el calzado. Luego de eso, comenzó a colocarse los pendientes— ¿Korra no ha llegado aún?

—Tenía unos asuntos en el la isla del Templo del Aire, pero ya viene en camino— Mako se puso de pie, abotonando su abrigo y acomodando su bufanda— ¿Estás segura que esto es una buena idea, Ursa? Cuando Korra se enteré, ella podría-

—Tonterías Mako—con una sonrisa ladina, se pasó su largo cabello castaño por un lado—Tu sabes que nos lo agradecerá un día, ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Consternado e inseguro, soltó un suspiro.

—Sólo espero que _ella_ sea la primera en llegar.

—Lo será. Tengo un buen presentimiento.

...

* * *

—¡Demonios, ya voy tarde! — exclamó una morena de ojos azules, subiendo a gran velocidad, y con la ayuda de Aire control, los escalones de las numerosas residencias de aquel fino y deslumbrante edificio. Buen día para que el ascensor estuviera fuera de servicio, y para que Tenzin la llamara a "junta sorpresa" con el consejo.

Le había prometido a Mako y a Ursa que estaría ahí a las tres en punto. Ya eran las tres con veinte minutos. Esperaba que no la mataran. Para su suerte, no vivían en el último piso, lo que le facilitó más el acceso.

Apenas llegó a la puerta indicada y toco repetidamente con los nudillos, descansado sus manos en las rodillas y permitiéndose tomar algo de oxígeno. No tardó mucho para que la puerta fuera abierta y que se encontrara con un rostro familiar.

—¡M-Mako, disculpa la horrible tardanza! — jadeando, continuó excusándose— ¡El tráfico era horrible y no pude venir en Naga! ¡Y a Tenzin se le ocurrió incluirme en una junta del consejo, pero cómo se le ocurre! ¡Ya le había dicho que vendría para acá y-!

—¡Korra, Korra! Tranquila. Despertarás al bebé— en un intento de calmarla, colocó sus manos en sus hombros—No llegas tarde. El barco sale a las cuatro en punto. Ursa aún no está lista. Tranquila, estás a tiempo.

El Avatar tomó una gran cantidad de aire, dejándola salir como un pesado suspiro, al tiempo en que el maestro fuego retiraba las manos— Por Raava, pensé que me matarías.

Mako rió nerviosamente, tragando saliva—No, descuida. Digo, no tendría por qué matarte. Cuidarás de mi hijo dos semanas.

—Sigo insistiendo en que debiste pedírselo a Jinora, o a Bolin.

—No conozco a Jinora lo suficiente para pedirle un favor de esa magnitud. Además, Bolin está recién casado, y necesita _su espacio_ con Opal por ahora...

—Agh, no me lo digas. Capté a la primera. Gracias Mako— comentó sarcástica, haciéndolo reír. El susodicho se retiró de la puerta, dejando pasar a la morena, ayudándola con sus cosas. Cada vez que Korra visitaba el condominio de Mako, se le hacía más grande de lo que ya era. Bueno, ya tenía un año de matrimonio con nada más ni nada menos que la hija de la Señora del Fuego Izumi. La hermana del General Iroh.

—¡Korra!— el Avatar volteó tras su espalda, encontrándose con la hermosa esposa de su compañero; largo y sedoso cabello castaño, ojos ámbar deslumbrantes, casi tan alta como Mako, y con la intención de darle un fuerte abrazo de oso. No tardó en rodearla con sus brazos— Me alegra mucho verte. En verdad, te agradezco que puedas cuidar de San. Es muy dulce de tu parte— al separarse, la mayor le brindó una sonrisa.

—No agradezcas nada, Ursa. La que debería agradecer soy yo. Me darán la confianza de cuidarlo por las próximas dos semanas— al separarse, los miró a ambos— No hay ningún conflicto con la Nación del Fuego del que deba estar al tanto, ¿cierto?

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse Korra— continuó Ursa, tomando su bolso de mano. Una mueca de fastidio se apoderó de su perfecto rostro— De hecho, los consejeros de mi madre han solicitado esta reunión. Iremos a la Nación del Fuego a ver qué sucede.

—Entiendo— continuó la morena, sin querer profundizar mucho. El matrimonio de Mako y Ursa no fue bien visto por una gran parte de la Nación del Fuego. Qué si recordaba el alboroto que se hizo, y ni se diga de aquellos vejestorios que se hacen llamar "consejeros" junto con la clase alta, argumentando pura palabrería sin pies ni cabeza. A pesar de que Izumi, la madre de Ursa y la actual Señora del Fuego, estuvo de acuerdo y les dio su bendición, había quienes se mostraron recios a su unión, y lo estarían por mucho tiempo, inclusive cuando la pareja ya había tenido a su primogénito de apenas seis meses de nacido. El pequeño San. Por ahora, ir a su Nación con el bebé no era seguro; por eso ella, Korra, estaba dispuesta a cuidarlo. Se mostró insegura al principio, preguntándose si sería capaz de cuidar a un bebé. Sin embargo, hasta ahora se mostró decidida. Cualquier idiota que se atreviera si quiera a ponerle una mano encima a su pequeño, lo haría trizas.

Ignorando sus pensamientos por unos más agradables, les brindó una sonrisa, descansando una mano en el hombro de cada uno— Vayan con seguridad. El bebé estará a salvo conmigo. Se los prometo.

—Lo sabemos Korra. Muchas gracias— le sonrió su ex compañero de equipo.

—El horario del biberón de San está en el refrigerador, así como el de la papilla. La fórmula está en los gabinetes superiores. No calientes nada en microondas concerniente al bebé. Los biberones están en el fregadero; ropa y pañales están en su habitación. Tenemos el botiquín de primeros auxilios en el baño. Por último, te daría los números de emergencia pero... ya sabes, eres el Avatar. No creo que los necesites— Korra captó la broma, lo que le provocó una risa.

—Claro. Descuida. Yo cuide gran parte a Rohan, el hijo de Tenzin. Sé cómo es esto.

—Sé libre de instalarte Korra. Nuestra casa es tu casa.

—Gracias Ursa. Lo haré, ¡Ahora vayan, que perderán el barco!

—Korra, San se encuentra durmiendo. El próximo biberón le toca dentro de tres horas, no olvides-

—Mako, ya lo sé— la morena le interrumpió con las manos en la cadera— Tengo todo bajo control. Anda, vayan.

Decidieron abrigarse considerando que ya empezaba el otoño. Después de abrazar a Korra, y de que Mako siguiera dándole consejos sobre del bebé, ambos personajes se marcharon por la puerta.

Ya sola, el Avatar se estiró cual felino. Lo primero que hizo fue cerciorarse del estado del bebé. Sigilosamente, y basándose de la última vez que estuvo ahí, fue hacia la habitación del menor. La puerta estaba abierta, dejando ver el decorado rojo y ocre. Se asomó en la cuna, muriendo de ternura al encontrarse un perfecto y gordito bebé descansando. Ya tenía más cabello desde la última vez que lo visitó en el hospital. Dormitaba como un angelito.

Sin querer despertarlo, salió de la habitación. Consideró lo mejor instalarse en la habitación de huéspedes, y ponerse cómoda.

En lo que habría su maleta y empezaba a sacar sus prendas, comenzó a meditar sobre todas las cosas que ya habían sucedido. Sus compañeros de equipo ya estaban haciendo sus vidas, teniendo familia. En verdad que se le alegraba por ellos. No había otras dos personas como Mako y Bolin que merecieran forjar su propia familia, aquella unión de la cual carecieron si no hubiera sido por la compañía del otro.

Por otro lado... ella seguía soltera. No era que se quejara. Sentía una envidia sana hacia sus compañeros, y la curiosidad tremenda de ser madre también lo atribuía. Culpaba en gran medida a su edad. Recientemente había cumplido veinticuatro años. Que no la escucharan sus padres, que Tonraq pegaría el grito en el cielo y Senna lloraría de felicidad. Con eso que le daba indirectas de querer ser abuela la ponía nerviosa.

Lamentablemente, había sólo una persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hace algunos años. La única con la que estaba dispuesta a compartir toda su vida.

De inmediato desechó la idea, negando rotundamente con el rostro. Era casi por seguro que tuviera una prometida en su nación de procedencia. Debía madurar ya, hacerse a la idea de que eso jamás pasaría. Apenas y se comunicaban con cartas, ¿Cómo quería que algo así funcionara?

Una vez que sus prendas y pertenencias en su lugar, cambió las suyas a unas más cómodas. No era como si fuera a recibir visitas. Serían ella y San durante dos largas y deliciosas semanas.

Cuando se decidió en tomar asiento en el sofá a leer unos pergaminos que trajo en su maleta, dos timbrazos en la entrada llamaron su atención.

 _Genial_ — pensó con sarcasmo, levantándose a regaña dientes, dejando los pergaminos en la mesa de té— _Ojalá sea Bolin... aunque lo dudo mucho._

Quitó los seguros de la puerta, abriéndola lo suficiente para asomar su cuerpo entero, ignorando completamente quién podría ser.

Al ver al recién llegado, se le quiso caer la cara de vergüenza. No, decir eso era poco. Quería morir ahí en ese preciso instante, y empezar el ciclo del Avatar en algún maestro del Reino Tierra. Todo para evitar que esos ojos dorados dejaran de mirarla intensamente.

La persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos estaba a solo centímetros de su cuerpo, igual o hasta más asustado que ella. Su uniforme rojo lucía impecable bajo la gabardina color negro, y su peinado característico lo acompañaba. Era claro que ninguno espero ver específicamente al otro.

Pareciera como si llevaran una eternidad en silencio, pero solo fueron unos cuantos segundos los que permanecieron así: nerviosos, sin saber cómo empezar. Qué decir.

—Av-Avatar Korra— el estómago se le tensó de sólo escucharlo pronunciar su nombre—No... No esperaba verla por aquí —El General se reprochó mentalmente ¿Sólo eso se le ocurrió decir? — _Menudo idiota, Iroh II._

—General Iroh— devolvió el saludo con rapidez, apretando nerviosamente el picaporte de la puerta, intentando mirar a todos lados, menos a él—Ta-tampoco esperaba verlo por aquí... Ah-¿A qué se debe su visita? — luego de captar el ligero gesto de confusión del mayor, el Avatar pudo apreciar la imagen completa. El General portaba un abrigo en su antebrazo, y una maleta grande de ruedas.

Aunque la situación pareciera bastante obvia, ella no lo podía ver, o su mente se negaba a asimilar lo que estaba a punto de venir. Sólo seguía ahí, parada como una imbécil en la puerta.

—Oh. Eh, lo lamento. He venido a cuidar de mi sobrino—comenzó el azabache. Algo en el cerebro de Korra pareció hacer _clic_ — Mi hermana Ursa me pidió cuidar de San mientras ella acudía a una junta en la Nación del Fuego con su esposo Mako. Se me autorizaron dos semanas de descanso. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Al ver la realidad, y al caer en la cuenta de todo, Korra casi maltrató el picaporte con su metal control. Con algo de rabia y vergüenza— con más de la última que de la primera— la morena se escondió tras su flequillo.

—Mako me pidió cuidar de su hijo mientras él y Ursa acudían a la Nación del Fuego por asuntos burocráticos...— comenzó sin verle, evitando su cara para que no viera el sonrojo generalizado de su rostro.

La realidad golpeó a Iroh cual bofetada bien directa a la mejilla. En un segundo adquirió la tonalidad de un tomate y una expresión asustada. Ahora entendía porque su madre le negó su asistencia en la audiencia de su hermana, llegando al extremo de obligarlo a quedarse a cuidar a su sobrino.

Hasta hoy en día se arrepentía de haberle confiado ciegamente al Comandante Bumi uno de sus más grandes secretos. Podía apostar que había ido directamente con el chisme a su madre... y a su hermana.

 _Lo voy a matar..._ — pensó el General, frustrado, con su mano libre apretandosé el puente de su nariz.

Un problema similar se presentaba en Korra. De no haber confiado en Bolin, quien evidentemente le había contado a su hermano mayor, quizás esto no estaría pasando.

 _Maldito cejas chuecas, ¡Pero ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima!_ — sin exteriorizar su enojo, se permitió fruncir el entrecejo. Una venita se le comenzaba a saltar.

Ambos se percataron que habían sido engañados por personas de su confianza. Peor aún, habían caído redonditos a su trampa. Siendo él un General de renombre y ella la maestra de los cuatro elementos, era de esperarse una desilusión personal, ¿Cómo no lo vieron venir?

Cansada, y aún con el corazón latiendo a toda su fuerza, más de rabia que por los nervios, habló— Me es una pena informarle, General Iroh, que hemos sido engañados brutalmente por los padres de San.

—Así parece, Avatar Korra— manteniendo la compostura, le dio la razón. Bien, no tenía por qué estar nervioso.

La de ojos azules le sonrió dulcemente, y le devolvió el gesto. Poniéndolo así, se hizo a un lado, abriéndole el paso a la residencia.

—Pase. Debe estar casando por su largo viaje hasta acá.

—Le agradezco— después de inclinar la cabeza, se adentró al hogar de su hermana. Korra no le había quitado la vista ni un segundo. Hace mucho que no había tenido el placer de verlo cara a cara, no desde el nacimiento de San. Sonriendo como una chiquilla, cerró la puerta, poniendo de nuevo _todos_ los seguros, como el histérico de Mako le había ordenado.

—Eh, sé que no es mi hogar, ni nada por el estilo, pero... — inició la morena, llamando la atención del mayor—… ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber, General?

—Descuide, Avatar Korra. No es necesario, pero le agradezco que pregunte— respondió con amabilidad, al mismo tiempo desabrochándose la gabardina y retirándose los guantes. La menor hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para no observarlo, cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo que miraba algo a lo lejos, específicamente la cocina. —Dígame, ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?

La pregunta la trajo al presente, obligando a su cerebro a procesar de nuevo la pregunta— Ah, Bien. De hecho, está dormido en estos momentos... no le toca el biberón hasta dentro de tres horas.

—¿Cree que puedo verlo? — inquirió con un gesto sonriente.

—Claro que sí. Está en su cuna. Sólo vaya con cuidado, para no despertarlo— indicándole la habitación, ambos se encaminaron a la alcoba de San. Una vez ahí, el recién llegado se asomó al corral, encontrándose con el rostro familiar de su sobrino; Iroh sonrióde oreja a oreja, provocando que los hoyuelos de sus mejillas aparecieran. El pequeño tenía rasgos de ambos padres, pero la sangre de su familia era más notoria en San. Debajo de esos grandes ojos cerrados, ya se podía notar unas cuantas pecas.

A diferencia del General, la morena no despegó ni un solo momento sus preciosos ojos azules de Iroh. No había vuelto a ver esa sonrisa desde el día del nacimiento del bebé.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía algo por él, si Iroh era el único en voltear su mundo de cabeza.

Y... tendría que convivir dos semanas con él bajo el mismo techo.

¿Por qué eso le causaba una entremezcla de ansiedad y miedo?

—Será mejor irnos, no quiero despertarlo—habló en voz baja, causándole escalofríos a Korra.

—A-Ah. Sí, por aquí, General.

Salieron de la única habitación colorida del enorme condominio. Dejaron la puerta abierta por cuestiones de seguridad. Ya en el living, el de ojos como sol tomó lugar en el sofá, siendo acompañado del Avatar.

El silencio les hizo segunda una vez más.

No era como si estuvieran muy al tanto. Cada uno estaba sumergido en su mente. Pasarían dos semanas juntos, bajo el mismo techo, cuidando de San, un bebé de escasos seis meses. Aunque no lo pareciera, Iroh se encontraba nervioso, mantenía los dedos entrelazados para que no se notara. Apenas verla al ser recibido en la entrada le causó un choque eléctrico en todo el cuerpo. Un choque placentero.

Por Agni, debía dejar de pensar eso...

—General Iroh— giró su rostro hacia Korra, quién le sonreía de una forma encantadora— Lamento que me haya encontrado aquí... ya sabe. No tenía idea de que usted también vendría a cuidar de-.

—Por favor, no pida disculpas. Soy yo el que en todo caso tendría que disculparse. Usted llegó aquí primero. Si usted lo desea, puedo retirarme y...

—¡No!-Digo, es decir, Eh... — contestó tan rápido que ni si quiera pensó lo que dijo. Ahora tenía al mayor viéndola raro— No tiene por qué hacer eso. Me... me agrada su compañía... Además, dos personas son mejores cuidando a un bebé, ¿No? —trató de zafarse de lo que acababa de articular, pero el General captó cada palabra salida de su boca. De sus labios. Los mismos que anhelaba con frenesí.

—Es bueno saber que le agrado— enfatizó, queriendo ver la reacción de la morena. Obtuvo el resultado esperado: un hermoso rosado decorando sus mejillas. Intento ahogar una sonrisa. Se sentía como un chiquillo, lo que le daba más gracia. —Cambiando de tema, ¿Hay algún lugar donde me pueda instalar?

Una corriente eléctrica se originó en el abdomen de la morena.

Antes de hablar, titubeó unos segundos— Inspeccioné rápidamente la residencia y... — _Trágame Tierra..._ — No... no encontré otra habitación de huéspedes, además de la que estoy usando...

No necesito repetirlo dos veces para que entendiera.

—Pero... Eh, No lo sé— se rascó la nuca, evitando mirar esos penetrantes ojos ámbar— Si a usted le parece bien, podemos... compartir habitación. No me gustaría que... durmiera en el sofá, o algo por el estilo. No tengo problema alguno en compartir la cama con usted... para dormir.

Quiso ignorar la gracia que le dio se último comentario. Estuvo a nada de mencionarle que el sofá donde se encontraban era un sofá-cama, por lo cual no habría problema en quedarse a dormir en él. Conocía la residencia de su hermana, pero lo más probable era que Korra no tuviera idea de eso.

—Muchas gracias, Avatar Korra. Le prometo que no le molestaré en lo absoluto.

¿Por qué no le dijo nada al respecto?

—¿Le muestro la habitación?

—Si fuera tan amable, Avatar Korra

—Korra. Sólo Korra—corrigió, en lo que se encaminaban a la habitación— Lo de "Avatar Korra" lo dejó para reuniones formales, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, pero debe acceder a llamarme Iroh también.

—Trato hecho, Iroh.

Aquella tarde pasó lentamente. La morena le ayudó al General a instalar sus pertenencias. La habitación que compartirían era enorme. Era tres veces una habitación del templo del Aire, o eso pensaba la morena. Pasadas dos horas, y una charla amena entre ellos, San comenzó a llorar, anunciando que ya tenía hambre. Inmediatamente, Korra fue a la cocina, pidiendo a Iroh si podía ir por el bebé.

La cocina era aún más grande. Divisó el refrigerador, encontrando los horarios de San, tal como había dicho Ursa. Haciendo memoria, abrió un gabinete, buscando la formula; calentó agua en la estufa y, una vez lista, la vació dentro del biberón. Preparó la fórmula, la agitó unos segundos, y corroboró que la temperatura de la leche no estuviera tan caliente, vertiendo un poco en su antebrazo.

 _Vaya, esto de preparar biberones no están difícil. No sé porque batallé un mundo con Rohan..._ —pensó la morena, enroscando el chupón en el vasito del bebé.

El concepto abierto de la residencia le permitía ver completamente la sala desde la cocina, gracias a un marco enorme. El llanto de San había cesado, despertando la curiosidad en ella. Giró hacia la sala, y ahí vio al General de las Fuerzas Unidas arrullando a su pequeño sobrino en brazos. Caminaba de un lado al otro para tranquilizarlo, sin despegarle un segundo la mirada, hablándole.

Una acción como esa le dio la conclusión del cálido corazón de Iroh. Era un gran hombre. En algún lugar de su mente, se preguntó si Ursa hubiese querido que ella presenciara eso, la dulzura y la atención del General.

Salió de la cocina, y él levanto su mirada, sin dejar de mecer a San.

—¿Quieres darle el biberón, o prefieres que yo lo haga? — inquirió el Avatar.

—Eh… Nunca he alimentado bebés con anterioridad.

—¡Ah, haberlo dicho antes Iroh! — exclamó con alegría— El día de hoy te enseñaré como alimentar a tu sobrino— sin más, le extendió el vaso con el chupón. El mayor lo tomó con una mano— Dirígelo a la boca de San. Puedes hacerlo de pie o sentado, aunque te recomiendo sentado, luego se te cansa el brazo.

El General le obedecía al pie de la letra. Apenas se sentó, el bebé comenzó a hacer pucheros. Cuando estuvo a nada de romper llanto, Iroh colocó el biberón en la boca de su sobrino. El pequeño de inmediato reconoció la forma, y comenzó a succionar la leche tranquilamente. Inclusive, con sus diminutas manos tomó la botella. Por seguridad e inexperiencia, Iroh decidió no soltarle el agarre. Desconocía bastante del cuidado de un bebé. Aún se preguntaba como su hermana planeó dejarlo sólo y a total cargo de su hijo. Obviamente y hasta ahora se dio cuenta que el plan de Ursa jamás fue dejarlo sólo, sino con la compañía sorpresa de Korra.

—Hey, le agradas, Iroh— la morena extendió su mano, acariciando una de las mejillas del bebé. Se veía tan lindo cuando comía.

—Quizás porque me parezco a su padre— comentó en broma, logrando su objetivo y sacándole una risa a Korra, y de la cual no pudo ignorar. La menor tomó asiento a su lado, y ambos se dedicaron a observar al bebé.

—¿Sabes, Iroh? San se parece mucho a ti— el susodicho le miró extrañado, lo que le hizo sonreír avergonzada— Tiene tu cabello arremolinado, y puedo apostar que tiene los mismo hoyuelos que tú.

Con más detenimiento, Iroh prestó atención a los rasgos de su sobrino, quien descansaba en su brazo derecho. Aunque le costara admitirlo, Korra tenía razón. Era muy probable que tuviera el cabello como él, pero no era del mismo color, si no como el de su hermana: castaño oscuro. Sobre los hoyuelos, solo podía apreciar uno en la mejilla derecha. Su otra mejilla descansaba contra su pecho. Korra se inclinó más para observar al bebé, sin advertir que estaba muy cerca del rostro del contrario. La cercanía le dio la oportunidad a Iroh de oler el cabello de la morena. Despedía un lindo aroma a frambuesas.

Despacio, ella comenzó a acariciar al bebé. El General podía distinguir la ternura de aquellos ojos azules. Si no la conociera, podría jurar que el bebé que tenía en estos momentos era su hijo.

—¿Te gustan los niños?

La pregunta de Iroh le hizo encararle, mirando sus profundos ojos como el sol. Sólo así notó que se le acercó más de la cuenta. Se había inclinado mucho. Su rostro no tardo en encenderse.

—Sí… me… Me gustan mucho los niños— balbuceó un poco, sin despegarse, decidiendo que lo mejor era agachar de nuevo su mirada— En mis ratos libres cuidé de Rohan, el cuarto hijo de Tenzin, sin mencionar todo el tiempo de calidad que pasé con Jinora, Ikki, y Meelo. Pienso que los niños son fascinantes, me es fácil llevarme bien con ellos. Así me di cuenta que en verdad me gustan, sobre todo los bebés— volvió su espalda al sofá, procurando guardar la distancia entre aquel que quería. De nuevo, acarició la cabeza de San.— Es un tontería, pero… tengo una ganas inmensas de ser mamá.

Su comentario le revoloteó el estómago, y eso le causó un cosquilleo en todas sus extremidades. Se vio obligado a mirarle, para cerciorarse de lo escuchado. La mirada de esta seguía perdida y ensoñada en su sobrino, sin dejar de acariciarlo, o de sonreír cada vez que el menor hacía un gesto. Esos ojos azules le decían todo.

Su madre una vez le dijo que una mujer sabía el momento justo para ser mamá. Se notaba en la mirada. Soñadora, humilde, y llena de amor. En aquel entonces no se interesó en esas cosas, y no entendió el concepto. No hasta ahora. No hasta que Korra presentaba cada uno de los síntomas. Sin embargo, el saber que ella podría comenzar su vida con algún otro hombre le crispaba los nervios. Ni si quiera conocía al pobre tipo, y ya lo odiaba. No podía imaginarla con otro hombre que la hiciera reír, que la besara, que la consolara, que le diera los buenos días… No imaginaba a otro hombre haciendo el amor con Korra. Contemplar esa idea lo enfermaba. Y le dolía.

—... ¿Qué te impide serlo? — no era propio de él preguntar más allá de lo que no tenía permitido, pero esta vez su curiosidad pudo más.

—No estoy casada. Ni si quiera tengo pareja, y la idea de ser madre soltera no me apetece nada, sin mencionar que soy el Avatar: "Maestra de los cuatro elementos." — el General pudo apreciar el tono entristecido de su voz, y el claro fastidio al mencionar su título. Pudo imaginarse cuantas personas se la pasaron recordándoselo a lo largo de su vida.

Mentalmente abatida, recargó el codo en el respaldo del sillón, al igual que cruzaba una de sus piernas.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Iroh? ¿Te gustan los niños? —prefirió cambiar de tema.

—He de admitir que sí. Me gustan los niños, sobre todo si son tranquilos como mi sobrino— volteó a verlo. No le faltaba mucho para terminarse la botellita de leche— Y… también tengo anhelo de ser padre algún día. Mi madre sigue reprochando hasta que día me casaré y le daré un heredero— sonrió divertido, motivándose en algún lugar de él para contarle aquello— Lo que ella quiere es ver su palacio lleno de nietos. Lo sé, porque me lo dijo.

El comentario de Iroh le sacó una expresiva risa a Korra, música para los oídos del General. Por otro lado, esa era una faceta de la Señora del Fuego que no conocía, pero agradecía que Iroh por dársela a conocer.

—Un momento, ¿Heredero?, ¿Qué San no sería el heredero al trono de la Nación del Fuego?

—Yo soy mayor que Ursa. Es mi obligación por nacimiento dar un heredero al linaje de Señores del Fuego. Además, no sé si estés enterada, pero Ursa desertó la corona, así que todo el descendencia de la nación cae en mi hombros— El biberón del bebé se terminó, por lo que Iroh lo retiró de su boca— San seguirá siendo parte de la Familia Real. Si algo llegara a sucederme a mí sin tener un heredero, San, por ser el primogénito de mi hermana, pasaría a ser el Señor del Fuego cuando cumpla la edad suficiente.

Lo último le causó un escalofrío al Avatar, intentándolo esconder en vano. La idea de perder a Iroh le aterraba, al igual que la idea de que él se casase, y que otra mujer le diera hijos. No se dio en que momento comenzó a contener la respiración—Wou. Todo eso es… bastante complejo…

—Lo es— finalizó, algo desanimado, dejando de lado la botella vacía, cargando a San por los costados— Ha terminado de comer. Ahora, ¿Qué debo de hacer?

—Recárgalo en tu pecho— le ordenó primero. Acto seguido Iroh obedeció, posándolo delicadamente contra él. Era muy pequeño— Ahora, da suaves palmaditas en su espalda. Tiene que sacar el aire que haya tragado al estar tomando leche— con esas indicaciones, él prosiguió. Colocó la mano en la pequeña espalda, empezando a palmarla con delicadeza. Ni si quiera estaba aplicando fuerza alguna.

El bebé comenzó a hacer ruidos tiernos, casi como si estuviera pujando. Eso asustó al mayor.

—¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está bien?

—Tranquilo. Es normal que puje. Intenta sacar el aire. Vamos, sigue haciéndolo.

El General prosiguió con las palmaditas en su espalda. Korra sonreía con un aire divertido y tierno. Ver a Iroh en una faceta de "padre primerizo" lo hacía más atractivo de lo que ya era. Le daba un aire masculino nuevo e inexplicable. Sostenía al bebé con tanto cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana y el más mínimo movimiento en falso pudiera romperlo. Su tacto gentil, cariñoso, y la forma en como lo recargaba hacia él despertaba un cariño enorme en Korra. Si tuviera el valor suficiente, lo besaría.

Un diminuto eructo de parte de San se dejó escuchar, por lo que Iroh dejó de palmear. Segundos después, el pequeño comenzó a toser. El General no tardo en sentir su hombro tibio y húmedo.

—Pero, ¿Qué-?— extendiendo al niño, se dio cuenta de su travesura al notar su boquita manchada de leche agria. La misma que estaba en su hombro—Agh, no puede se-

A diferencia de él, Korra se rió con ganas. Él la miró raro, intrigado. No le encontraba la gracia. No fue hasta que se dio cuenta que había sido víctima del Avatar.

—Sabías que pasaría esto, ¿verdad?

—¡Pero claro! No puedo creer que no lo vieras venir.

—No tengo experiencia cuidando niños. Obviamente no la vi venir.

—Ya. Déjame te ayudo— se colocó de pie, aún con el atisbo de querer reír. Tomó un pañuelo de la cocina, y regresó. Recargando al bebé en su regazo, pasó el pañuelo por su boquita. Al terminar, regresó el bebé a Iroh. Pasó otro pañuelo limpio por su hombro, borrando el vómito. A pesar de tener la tela de por medio, le causaba cosquillas acariciar ligeramente el hombro y parte del pecho de Iroh. Podía notar que era bastante fuerte. Siguió tallando, aunque ya estuviera bastante limpio— Te sugiero cambiarte de atuendo. El olor tardará en quitarse.

Intento observar de reojo la mancha. Le abarcaba buena parte del hombro. Se lamentó. Le gustaba esa camisa. Ojalá no se maltratara—Gracias Korra.

—Descuida. Más tarde la meteré a lavar... si no te molesta, claro.

—En lo absoluto— se levantó con el bebé, pero Korra lo tomo entre brazos.

—Ve a lavarte. San y yo estaremos en la cocina. Mientras veré que hay en el refrigerador. Debes tener hambre. Anda, ve. Yo esperaré—no lo dejó argumentar. Ella se dio la vuelta, directo a la cocina con su sobrino. Desde su lugar la escuchaba como hablaba con él, y el pequeño sólo balbuceaba.

Era notoria la madurez de Korra. Le tenía mucho afecto a su sobrino, y eso le agradaba. Con el simple hecho de mencionar que quisiese forjar una familia ya era suficiente prueba. Hace algunos años ni si quiera hubiese podido imaginar semejante argumento proveniente del Avatar, una joven que apenas y terminaba de aprender a manejar todos los elementos.

Que lo llamaran loco, pero creía que esto era una prueba. Una prueba para decidir si serían unos buenos padres en el futuro no tan lejano. En unos meses más, él cumpliría los treinta años. Le costaba admitirlo, pero ya no estaba tan joven. Que si sabía, su madre se lo recalcaba cada que podía. Él, por respeto a la edad que ella tenía, no le seguía el juego. Su hermana era cuatro años más joven, y ya le había dado un nieto.

Se quedó ido unos segundos, en lo que observaba secretamente a Korra por el marco que daba total vista a la cocina. Mientras tenía a su sobrino en brazos, le daba una apariencia maternal que nunca se imaginó ver un día, una calidez inexplicable.

Se dijo a si mismo que se empeñaría por seguir viéndola así, pero no con su sobrino.

...

* * *

Su primera semana cuidando de San había transcurrido sin mucho esfuerzo. Su sobrino era tranquilo, hasta eso; era un perfecto bebé que solo lloraba cuando tenía hambre o estaba sucio. Fuera de eso, sólo se dedicaba a dormir y a su estimulación temprana para que caminara. Su hermana les dejó órdenes específicas de sobre la rutina diaria de San. Tenía que andar en andador por los menos dos veces al día, y moviendo sus piernitas al menos una vez en su alfombra especial con móvil integrado. Uno que otro berrinche en una ocasión les hizo difícil el trabajo, más no fue algo de qué preocuparse.

—Espíritus. Si yo tuviera que hacer _todos_ esos ejercicios a diario, también me fastidiaría— habló la morena, moviéndole el móvil del niño.

Korra siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, y hasta una carcajada, lo cual era considerado raro viniendo de él. La primera vez que trataron de alimentarlo con comida semi-solida, ella se ofreció a hacerlo. Lo sentaron en su sillita alta, y Korra se sentó frente a él, meneando con una cucharita la papilla de zanahoria. Él se acomidió a preparar la comida de ambos ese día. La concentración le abarcó gran parte de su tiempo, y una vez terminada su labor, al dar la vuelta para ver el progreso de Korra, estalló en una risa. Esa imagen quedaría grabada en su memoria por siempre. Había más puré de zanahoria en Korra que en la boca de San. El pequeño agitaba alegremente la cuchara, que en algún momento le quitó a la morena, embarrando la mesita, salpicando el suelo y ensuciándose más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Él empezó, Iroh! — queriendo recuperar algo de dignidad, la morena señalo al culpable del crimen, el que ahora la veía con unos benévolos ojos dorados y mejillas regordetas, con la cuchara en la boca. Al recuperar la compostura, Iroh no podía dejar de pensar que verla embadurnada de zanahoria era adorable, ni se diga su sobrino. Aun así, las ganas de reírse se le escapaban de la comisura de los labios.

—Korra, es tan sólo un bebé, ¿Cómo es que pudo comenzar todo esto? Dime si quiera si comió, o tendremos que darle el puré de nuevo.

Cruzada de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado, respondió a regañadientes— Comió la mitad, y lo demás está en mí...

—En ese caso supongo creo que está bien. Ahora sólo tendremos que limpiar la travesura de San.

—Este niño es un prodigio, sólo que se hace el que no, ¡Bien que no dudó en quitarme la cuchara cuando vio la oportunidad!

—¿Cómo es que te la quitó?

Las mejillas de Korra se colorearon de golpe, y desvió la mirada avergonzada. Por supuesto que le faltó agregar que se había distraído, sí, pero la razón fue cierto azabache cocinando con ese aire masculino y rostro perfilado que la dejaba babeando. Unos cuantos segundos sin la mirada en San, y el bebé fue capaz de arrebatarle la cuchara, haciendo un completo desastre.

Carraspeó. Buscando una excusa, argumentó:— No sé, ¿No te digo que es un prodigio? No la vi venir.

Ahora que lo pensaba a detalle... su sobrino San no era tan tranquilo como aparentaba. Quizás por ser tío se dejaba llevar por todo el amor que le tenía.

Tío Iroh. Le sonó a una corazonada, causándole una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Quizás Korra tenía razón. No 'quizás,' la tenía. Ese pillo era un prodigio. Ambos se llevaron el susto de su vida cuando San, paseando en el andador, se encontró con el sobrante del mantel donde ellos habían desayunado, y lo jaló sin mucha precaución. El enorme florero casi le cayó encima, de no ser por Iroh que lo quitó del andador con una velocidad inhumana, y por Korra, que impulsó el jarrón con Aire control, alejándolo del alcance del pequeño, usando el mismo elemento para que llegara al suelo sin romperse.

Ambos se miraron. Asustados, con la frente perlada de sudor, pero seguros. Seguros del uno y del otro. Se sonrieron con tranquilidad y alivio, aunque sus corazones aun latieran rápidamente. Sabían que San estaba bajo el mejor cuidado.

No replicaron el día que tuvieron que compartir habitación, ni los siguientes, probablemente porque cuidar de San había terminado con sus energías. Se desearon las buenas noches, y tomaron un lado del colchón. Para las tres de la mañana, el llanto del bebé los despertó a ambos.

—Me toca a mí Iroh— habló somnolienta, tallándose un ojo. Ya no le daba pena mostrarse ante el azabache con el cabello hecho una maraña.

—Korra, prácticamente has cuidado tu sola a San el día de hoy— el de ojos dorados le miró con ternura, despeinado y con la almohada ligeramente marcada en la mejilla. Aún se sentía culpable por dejarla sol debido al llamado del nuevo presidente de Ciudad República. No volvió hasta esa noche—Permíteme darle el biberón esta noche, por favor.

Generalmente el Avatar era más terca que nadie, pero cedía ante el General, ¿Cómo negarle algo a ese hombre de tan gran corazón? Sin embargo, no quería darle más trabajo del que ya tenía. Sabía que el puesto que ejercía en las Fuerzas Unidas era demandante.

—¿Qué te parece si vas por San y yo preparo el biberón?—pero ella se sentiría más culpable si lo dejaba hacer algo como eso. Antes de que el mayor argumentara, prosiguió, al tiempo en que se tallaba el ojo— Así terminaremos más rápido, y podremos regresar a dormir ¿Qué te parece?

Iroh suspiró con derrota fingida. No tendría de otra, y lo sabía— Está bien Korra. Si eso te hace feliz.

El mayor fue a la habitación de su sobrino, mientras Korra se encaminaba a la cocina. Cada quien realizó lo que le tocaba. Una vez listo el biberón, ella se lo pasó a Iroh, y así calmara el llanto de San. El bebé dejó de llorar apenas divisar su comida en la botellita, extendiendo sus brazos en dirección a esta. Iroh lo colocó el su boca, y comenzó a succionar la leche gustoso, cerrando sus ojos, casi quedándose dormido en el proceso.

—Que tierno es— admitió Korra, cruzada de brazos—Si no hiciera tantas travesuras, lo sería más— El General rió quedito ante su comentario.

—Ciertamente lo es.

—Iroh, dime, ¿Qué se siente se tío? —preguntó con más confianza. La pregunta le cayó de sorpresa, de inmediato volteándola a ver—Soy hija única. No tuve hermanos ni hermanas. Nunca sabré que es eso...

A Iroh le hubiera encantado contradecirle ese "nunca," pero se contuvo.

—Siendo sincero, no sé cómo explicarlo. Mi abuelo Zuko siempre me habló de su tío, del cariño y gran afecto que le tenía, y que siempre fue como un padre para él. Me relató que ser tío sería una experiencia que algún día podría vivir. Por más que me lo explicó, no entendía verdaderamente el significado de ser tío. Hasta que este pequeño llegó al mundo— el azabache le dedico una mirada con gran afecto, con la mitad del biberón. Sin que se diera cuenta, comenzó a mecerse con delicadeza— Te hace querer ser una mejor persona, un ejemplo a seguir. No por ti, si no por tu sobrino. Te conviertes en un segundo padre para él. Tienes que guiarlo, velar por su camino, cuidarlo en cada tropiezo, y ayudarlo a levantarse; enseñarle lo correcto e incorrecto, pero, por sobre todas las cosas, estar para él cuando más te necesite... Creo firmemente que ese es el amor de un tío hacia su sobrino.

Si Korra no lo amaba lo suficiente, ahora estaba completamente enamorada de él. Iroh no despegó sus ojos ni un segundo de San, ni borró esa sonrisa con sus lindos hoyuelos. Cualquier rastro de sueño y pesadez se había esfumado con solo compartir un momento con el bebé. Korra se sentía afortunada de poder presenciar un momento tan íntimo como ese.

Quería seguirlo presenciando por la eternidad.

Iroh le miró, ligeramente apenado, retirándole el biberón vació al pequeño—Discúlpame Korra. Me dejé llevar.

—...San tiene el mejor tío de todos— le dedicó una sonrisa, no queriendo apenar a Iroh con algo tan personal. Intentó regular la voz, ya que se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta. Esperaba que Iroh no lo notase.

Le entregó el biberón. En lo que Korra lo enjuagaba en el fregadero, Iroh se paseaba en la sala con San, dándole palmadas en la espada. Esta vez con un pañuelo en el hombro. Ambos fueron a recostar al bebé en su cuna, cuidadosamente depositándolo entre sus mantas y un muñeco de felpa en forma de pato-tortuga. No podía dormir sin ese muñeco, y eso lo habían aprendido a las malas una noche.

Con el sueño haciendo mella de nuevo, se encaminaron a la habitación. El cansancio se apoderó de ellos en tan solo un instante. Se metieron entre las sábanas, y se prepararon para recibir a Morfeo.

Iroh descansó su lateral en la mullida almohada, mientras sus ojos dorados sucumbían ante el sueño. Sintió las sábanas moverse, imaginándose que Korra hubiera olvidado algo. No fue así. Un aroma a frambuesas lo inundó, y pensó que estaba soñando. Hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Korra contra el suyo, acurrucándose en su pecho, haciéndose un ovillo en él.

—No es justo que San se la pase recargado en ti, y yo no tenga ese privilegio.

Adormilado, Iroh sonrió ante su excusa. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, apegándola más a él, como si temiese que despertara y no estuviera a su lado. Korra tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No es un privilegio, Korra— las palabras apenas se le entendían, y ella ya estaba respirando con tranquilidad. Era poco probable que lo escuchara— El que tiene el privilegio en este momento soy yo.

—... Lo discutiremos en la mañana— la morena casi murmuraba en su cuello, causándole cosquillas. Iroh sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—Buenas noches, Korra.

—Buenas noches Iroh.

—Sé... que serás un gran padre algún día...—continuó ella. A lo mejor y estaba hablando dormida.

—Sólo si me permites quedarme a tu lado para serlo— sintió en su torso como Korra formaba una sonrisa patosa—Descansa.

Cayeron ante el sueño, agradeciendo internamente por la experiencia de cuidar de San.

Algún día se lo agradecerían.

...

...

...

* * *

 **Notas:**

Me encanta entregar todo el último día. Soy tan jarcor.

Me hubiera encantado extender más esta historia. Quizás me animé, y publique algo extra. Igual, no prometo nada XD Si les soy sincera, manejar a Iroh en su papel de 'tío' me agotó mentalmente. En verdad, no supe cómo enfocar verdaderamente ese amor que tiene por su sobrino. Siento que fallé. Igual, ustedes juzgarán.

 **Agradecimientos:** agradezco a **Pouda-P** y a **Devil-in-my-shoes** por ayudarme a decidir el nombre del bebé. Agradezco a los moderadores (moderadoras LOL) por dejarme participar en el reto y por siempre tenerme piedad con los límites.

El nombre 'San' se derivó del padre de Mako y Bolin. Y el nombre 'Ursa' por la madre de Zuko y Azula. Ando pateadora de feelz el día de hoy XD.

Se aceptan reviews de cualquier tipo. Ya saben, una disculpa por cualquier horror ortográfico, o algún dedazo por ahí. Me avisan, y se corrige.

¡Nos leemos!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

 **Viernes 3 de Julio del 2015**


End file.
